Components that operate with acoustic waves—e.g., surface acoustic waves (SAW) or guided bulk acoustic waves (GBAW)—convert RF signals into acoustic waves and conversely acoustic waves into RF signals. For this purpose, SAW or GBAW components comprise electrode fingers arranged on a piezoelectric substrate or on a piezoelectric layer. In a longitudinal direction, i.e., in the direction in which the acoustic waves propagate, electrode fingers are arranged alongside one another, which are generally connected alternately to a first and a second busbar. The acoustic track is that region of the substrate or of the piezoelectric layer in which surface acoustic waves propagate during the operation of the component. The electrode fingers lie in the acoustic track and thus in the acoustic region. The busbars lie in the lateral edge region of the acoustic track. In a longitudinal direction, the acoustic track is generally delimited by reflectors in order to reduce the energy loss due to emission of the acoustic waves in a longitudinal direction.